Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method and handle assembly for use with a surgical instrument. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and handle assembly incorporating a force-limiting handle mechanism for use with a surgical instrument having a distal end effector.
Background of Related Art
Various instruments are used during surgical procedures to manipulate tissue. Some of these instruments incorporate a handle assembly which is provided to transmit a force to an end effector applied to tissue. For example, some surgical instruments may be provided with a pair of jaws on the distal end to grasp or cut various tissues. Operation of the handle assembly opens and closes the jaws by transmitting a force from a trigger mechanism associated with the handle assembly to the jaws and thus to the tissue. Other types of surgical instruments may be provided with fastener applying end effectors which are configured to apply staples, clips, or other fasteners to tissue. Operation of the handle assemblies associated with these types of surgical instruments functions to drive staples through and/or into tissue or compress surgical clips about the tissue by transmitting a force from the handle assembly to the staple or clip applying end effector.
During the performance of certain surgical procedures with the above described surgical instruments, application and transmission of force from the handle assemblies to the end effectors may ultimately result in excessive damage to the tissues being operated on. For example, when grasping instruments are utilized to manipulate tissue, excessive force applied to tissue may inadvertently cause damage to tissue.
In addition to the potential for damaging tissue due to excessive force transmitted from the handle assembly to the end effector of a surgical instrument, damage may also occur to the instrument itself. This may occur where the tissue being operated on is sufficiently stiff or hard such that it cannot be compressed or cut by the surgical instrument. Additionally, certain hard tissues may not be able to be penetrated by the amount of force applied to fasteners in situations where stapling of tissue is desired. Similarly, instruments may not be able to completely compress the tissues where compression of tissues is required during the application of surgical clips. Furthermore, many surgical instruments utilize replaceable or disposable cartridge assemblies to apply multiple clips or staples to tissue. Improper positioning of the cartridge assemblies on the surgical instrument, or malfunction of the cartridge assemblies themselves, may result in a resistance of the surgical instrument to application of pressure on the trigger of a handle assembly thereby causing damage to the surgical instrument itself. This may also occur where the cartridge assembly is devoid of fasteners and the surgeon attempts to continue or reuse the surgical instrument.
Thus, a handle assembly for use with a surgical instrument which incorporates a mechanism to limit the amount of force transmitted from the handle assembly to the end effectors to prevent damage to tissue may be useful. Furthermore, a handle assembly for use with a surgical instrument which is capable of limiting the amount of force transmitted to an end effector to prevent damage to the surgical instrument itself may also be useful.